


My Charade Is The Event of The Season

by tawncat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Castiel is mentioned - Freeform, Dom/sub, Harry's a super hardcore Supernatural fan, Haz loves Dean, It's literally just them, Lou loves Sam, Louis' just a casual fan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Shower Sex, They fight over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawncat/pseuds/tawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam is way funnier, and smarter than Dean. Dean just rushes into things like an dumb arse! You're not thinking straight." Louis explained. Harry just stared at him. He didn't really understand why Louis was starting a fight, but if it was going to be about Harry's favourite show, he wasn't going to win. He also wanted to respond with 'You're right. I'm not thinking straight. I'm thinking gay.' but he reasoned at the moment, that would probably get him slapped. Harry locked the comeback in for another time.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry's boarderline obsessed with the American tv show Supernatural while Louis' just a casual fan. It may or may not cause a fight. (And some fucking great sex))</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Charade Is The Event of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas because it'd be a crime if I wrote about Supernatural and didn't use it.  
> This was originally smut I wrote for my friend Georgia and her boyfriend, but I thought if I tweaked it a little, it'd work for Harry and Louis too.

"I fucking love you," Harry giggled, laying his head on Louis' chest.

"Nope I love you!" Louis laughed.

"Are you sure, Lou?" Harry teased.

"Of course I'm sure," the older boy responded. Harry rolled on to his back and groaned.

"Well what do you wanna do 'cause I'm bored." he whined.

"Supernatural's on netflix." Louis knew Supernatural was his boyfriend's favourite American show. A guilty pleasure, if you will.

"Okay!" Harry shouted, grabbing the remote. He quickly found the series and clicked on supernatural. Nearly ten minutes in, Louis broke the television induced trance they'd fallen into. His voice ringing louder than he'd originally intended.

"God Sam's the best" He announced suddenly.

Harry scoffed, pausing the episode. "I think you mean Dean, babe."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Louis questioned.

"Yes Dean is the best character!!!"

"You've got to be shitting me. It's clearly Sam," Louis argued. Harry wondered if he could he really be that stupid.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" he snapped.

"Sam is way funnier, and smarter than Dean. Dean just rushes into things like an dumb arse! You're not thinking straight." Louis explained. Harry just stared at him. He didn't really understand why Louis was starting a fight, but if it was going to be about Harry's favourite show, he wasn't going to win. He also wanted to respond with 'You're right. I'm not thinking straight. I'm thinking gay.' but he reasoned at the moment, that would probably get him slapped. Harry locked the comeback in for another time.

"You're insane Lou! Dean is perfect! Sam is the dumb arse!" he shouted back. Louis pushed off the bed and towered over Harry for once.

"You're so dense! How the fuck do you not get it!" He seemed legitimately angry and it was _not_ something Harry was used to and he didn't like it.

"Louis it's just a fucking television programme! Damn, I'm going to clear my head. Don't come after me." Harry grumbled walking out. Louis knew that _'_ _clear my head'_ meant taking a shower. Harry always had good thinking time in his shower, when Louis wasn't crammed in there with him. He stripped down and climbed in, letting the hot water calm him down, or rather, attempt to. In all honesty, Harry was still pretty mad. It was just a tv show, what was wrong with Louis? There wasn't a reason to start a fight. But it wasn't all Lou's fault either and Harry couldn't ignore that. He fed the fire instead of dousing the flame. They were at equal blame and hopefully after some cooling off, Louis would realize that too. A few doors slamed, causing Harry to awkwardly look and see what the commotion was. Louis was standing in the door way of the bathroom.

"Uhhhh can I help you?"  Harry wonder cautiously.

"You think you can fucking walk out on me?" Lou growled, tugging off his shirt. Harry didn't really want to put up with any more fighting shit, but his brain and mouth weren't really on the same page as he spoke.

"I do actually." he retorted. Louis took his pants off after that.

"Well you're not getting away with it." Harry chewed on his lip as Louis removed his boxers and pushed his way into the shower. _This isn't going to go how I planned_ Harry thought, sighing. To be honest, no matter how pissed he was, Angry Louis really turned him on. He seemed to gain height, (hypothetically of course) and become more of the dominant. It was a nice change of pace that was often far and few between and Harry was not going to pass it up. Louis shoved him against the wall and forced his tongue down Harry's throat. The younger boy pushed him away just enough so he could breath again.

"Don't you fucking fight it. You know you want this Hazza," Louis said harshly, using the nickname that was generally reserved for sleepy cuddles and breakfast in bed. With Louis nipping at the skin of his neck, Harry grabbed him by the hair and pulled, needing something to occupy his hands.

"Your such an arse" He moaned.

"You were being a tosser," Louis mumbled. Harry wanted to respond with some quick witted comeback, he truly did, but his boyfriend's wandering hands made it hard to comprehend anything. Especially when he started rubbing the inside of Harry's thighs.

"Lou... Fuck you," was all the younger boy could come up with at the moment.

"No, how about I fuck you," Louis smirked, thinking he was funny. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at Louis stupid response, just in time to miss Louis quickly lube up a couple fingers and thrust them into Harry, who was half-heartedly questioning why they even kept lube in their shower. (He knew why. Shower sex was not an uncommon event in the Tomlinson and Styles household.) Louis was getting harder and harder with every little moan Harry let slip. It wasn't like Harry to submit so easily, and Louis knew that. He was putty in Harry's hands when it came to sex, not the other way around. But he was liking the change in demeanor.

"Lou, please...."

"If you think begging will help you gain control you're wrong," Louis said, grabbing Harry's arse and lifting, pinning him to the wall. He wasn't going to gain dominance. Not tonight.

"Louis..." Harry trailed off getting lost in in the actions placed upon him, like it was some wicked spell or black magic. Louis sucked on his neck greedily, as Harry responded by entangling his fingers in wet hair.

"Shut up Styles," Lou mumbled. Harry was getting incredibly impatient, and Louis couldn't give less of a shit about it. He knew Harry's mind was swimming and the only thing on it was his submissive boyfriend holding him up as he kissed and sucked on his skin, marking him as his own.

"Don't you like what I'm doing to you? Don't you just want me to screw you?" Louis growled. Harry laughed breathlessly.

"Love your cock Lou, but you told me to shut up." Oh how the tables had turned. Louis rolled his eyes.

"That's because you were protesting," he said, removing his fingers and slicking himself up," What I was really looking for was you to beg for it. But I guess this works too," he finished, slipping inside Harry rather unannounced, who gasped at the sudden depth of contact. It hurt at first, Louis wasn't one to be quick and rough but Harry was soon breathing it back out as a sigh of content. Tugging on Louis hair, he was pushed harder against the wall. A moan escaped his burised lips and was taken as a sign to continue rougher. The water from the shower was still falling over the them, losing heat and making the angry boy in front of Harry look like a fallen angel. He let his head fall to Louis' shoulder, biting softly into to keep from being concerningly loud.

"No no no, you seem to have forgotten what got you here. Sam is better than Dean," the angel boy stated, as if they weren't in the middle of some fucking hot angry shower sex. Harry was shocked that he didn't sound completely wrecked.

"Shut up you knob." Harry on the other hand, sounded utterly fucked, attempting to hold back another moan of pleasure.

"Say that I'm right, or you're never getting out of here," Louis threatened.

"I don't think that'd be a bad thing," Harry joked smirking at him. His fallen angel shook his head, fingers pressing a bit harder into his sides as he stilled. Harry whined at the sudden loss of movement

"And now?"

"Knock it off, 'm not going to say it," he stated, refusing to cave.

"Well then I hope you're comfortable because I'm prepared to wait," Lou smirked. 

"You're just going to keep me here on your dick all day until I say that Sam is better than Dean? Pathetic," Harry laughed. Louis couldn't keep this up for long. The look in his eyes said that he just wanted to keep fucking Harry into the shower wall.

"It's getting cold babe. Time is fleeting." The cold water was covering them and the only thing keeping either boy warm now was their bodies pressed against each other. It was an act of fate that they didn't just meld into one.  Harry decided to give, but not in the way Louis would expect.

"You're right, love. Sam is better than Dean, but you know who's better than both of them? Cas. Now there's someone I'd like to have fuck me against a wall." His voice was absolutely wrecked and barely sounded convincing, but it was enough. Abruptly, the movement of before continued, followed by a harsh voice in Harry's ear.

"No one else can wreck you the way I do. Every touch, every thrust into you, that's all me baby and no one else knows all your little kinks and exactly how you like it so say that to me one more time. I dare you," Louis whispered. Harry let out a louder moan, and reached down to stroke his cock a few times before reaching a climax, covering their stomach in cum and pushing their foreheads together. 

"Castiel could take me, anytime, anywhere," he managed, not breaking eye contact. The thrusts became harder, and simultaneously sloppier until Louis as well had reached his high. He lifted Harry a little, and set him back down, allowing both to finish their shower in bone chilling water, as well as silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I've actually never watched Supernatural.  
> I'M OUT.


End file.
